limmierpgfandomcom-20200215-history
273 Elite League Draft
The 273 ELL Draft was the 3rd annual meeting of Elite League Limmie (ELL) franchises to select newly eligible football players. The draft, officially the "Entry Player Selection", was held at Klivian Hall on Ralltiir before the start of the 273 ELL Season. This was the first draft in which the Commissioner had to enact the rule of skipping a team due to a delay in making their selection. The Vandelhelm Jets fell from the second overall selection to tenth and the Onderon Crazy Dragons fell from the thirty-first overall selection to the thirty-third. The Ylesia Lightning opened the draft by selecting midfielder Prya Tiin from the Ord Sabaok University. The 272 Galactic Cup champion, Ryloth Rough Riders would have closed the draft, but the Onderon Crazy Dragons failed to make their selection within the time limit twice. Their selection of half forward Moval of Duro State University as Mr. Irrelevant, which is the title given to the final player selected, ended the record setting draft. Determination of draft order New expansion teams added to the Elite League are given earlier draft position than teams currently in the Elite League. This positioning will be based on their performance in their previous league, including playoff performance. Non-playoff Elite League teams will be positioned based on the regular season standings of the prior season. Inverse order will be used. Playoff Elite League teams will receive their draft position based on their playoff performance. Teams that are eliminated in the same round will have their draft position determined by their final standings position from the regular season. Draft position remains the same in all rounds. The team that has the first selection in the first round will have the first selection in the second and third rounds as well. Player selections Trades In the explanations below, (D) denotes trades that took place during the 273 Draft, while (PD) indicates trades completed pre-draft. Round one #'No. 3:' multiple trades: ##'No. 3: Nar Shaddaa → Bakura (PD).' Nar Shaddaa traded this selection to Bakura for its second and third round selections (14th, 18th, 25th, & 29th). ##'No. 3: Bakura → Mando'ade:' Bakura traded this selection to Mando'ade for its first round selection in 274 (6th). #'No. 7: Coruscant → Ryloth (PD).' Coruscant traded this selection along with corner forward J.T. Adama and half forward Boggs Campbell to Ryloth for offensive forward Maximus Qorbus and half back Salata. Round two #'No. 14: ' multiple trades: ##'No. 14: Rydonni Prime → Bakura (PD).' Rydonni Prime traded this selection along with its third round selection (25th) to Bakura for its second round selection in 272 (15th) which it used to select half forward Maggie Adams. ##'No. 14: Bakura → Nar Shaddaa (PD).' see No. 3: Nar Shaddaa → Bakura. #'No. 16: Euceron → Rydonni Prime (PD).' Euceron traded this selection along with its third round selection (27th) to Rydonni Prime for its second and third round selection in 274 (13th & 21st). #'No. 18: Bakura → Nar Shaddaa (PD).' see No. 3: Nar Shaddaa → Bakura. #'No. 19: Coruscant → Rydonni Prime (PD).' Coruscant traded this selection to Rydonni Prime for offensive forward Rayel Edare. #'No. 21: Mando'ade → Rydonni Prime (PD).' Mando'ade traded this selection along with its third round selection (31st) to Rydonni Prime for half forward Maggie Adams and half back Araa'or. #'No. 22: Ryloth → Ralltiir (PD).' Ryloth traded this selection to Ralltiir for full back Lista Mil'kya. Round three #'No. 25: ' multiple trades: ##'No. 25: Rydonni Prime → Bakura (PD).' see No. 14: Rydonni Prime → Bakura. ##'No. 25: Bakura → Nar Shaddaa (PD).' see No. 3: Nar Shaddaa → Bakura. #'No. 27: Euceron → Rydonni Prime (PD).' see No. 16: Euceron → Rydonni Prime (PD). #'No. 28: Ralltiir → Rydonni Prime (PD).' Ralltiir traded this selection along with its third round selection in 274 (19th) to Rydonni Prime for half back Karh'ona'mitera along with corner forward Tonn Manark. #'No. 29: Bakura → Nar Shaddaa (PD).' see No. 3: Nar Shaddaa → Bakura. #'No. 31: Mando'ade → Rydonni Prime (PD).' see No. 21: Mando'ade → Rydonni Prime. Category:Drafts